In convex quadrilateral $ABCD$, $AB=8$, $BC=4$, $CD=DA=10$, and $\angle CDA=60^\circ$.  If the area of $ABCD$ can be written in the form $\sqrt{a}+b\sqrt{c}$ where $a$ and $c$ have no perfect square factors (greater than 1), what is $a+b+c$?
We begin by drawing a diagram: [asy]
pair A,B,C,D;
A=(0,5*sqrt(3));
B=(10-13/5,5*sqrt(3)+(1/5)*sqrt(231));
C=(10,5*sqrt(3));
D=(5,0);
draw(A--B--C--D--cycle);
label("$A$",A,W); label("$B$",B,N); label("$C$",C,E); label("$D$",D,S);
draw(A--C);
label("$60^\circ$",(5,1.8));
label("$8$",(A--B),NW); label("$4$",(B--C),NE); label("$10$",(C--D),SE); label("$10$",(D--A),SW);
[/asy] Since $\angle CDA=60^\circ$ and $AD=DC$, $\triangle ACD$ is an equilateral triangle, so $AC=10$ and \[[\triangle ACD]=\frac{10^2\sqrt{3}}{4}=25\sqrt{3}.\]Now we want to find $[\triangle ABC]$.  To find the height of this triangle, we drop a perpendicular from $B$ to $AC$ and label the intersection point $E$: [asy]
pair A,B,C,E;
A=(0,5*sqrt(3));
B=(10-13/5,5*sqrt(3)+(1/5)*sqrt(231));
C=(10,5*sqrt(3));
E=(10-13/5,5*sqrt(3));
draw(A--B--C--cycle);
label("$A$",A,SW); label("$B$",B,N); label("$C$",C,SE); label("$E$",E,S);
draw(B--E,dashed);

label("$8$",(A--B),NW); label("$4$",(B--C),NE);

[/asy] Let $BE=h$, $CE=x$, and $EA=10-x$.  Using the Pythagorean Theorem on $\triangle BCE$ yields \[x^2+h^2=16\]and on $\triangle ABE$ yields \[(10-x)^2+h^2=64.\]Expanding the second equation yields $x^2-20x+100+h^2=64$; substituting $16$ for $x^2+h^2$ yields $16+100-20x=64$.  Solving yields $x=\frac{13}{5}$ and $h=\sqrt{16-x^2}=\frac{\sqrt{231}}{5}$.  It follows that \[[\triangle ABC]= \frac{1}{2}(BE)(AC)=\frac{1}{2} \cdot \frac{\sqrt{231}}{5}\cdot 10 = \sqrt{231}.\]Finally, \[[ABCD]=[\triangle ADC]+[\triangle ABC]=25\sqrt{3}+\sqrt{231}=\sqrt{a}+b\sqrt{c}.\]Thus we see $a=231$, $b=25$, and $c=3$, so $a+b+c=\boxed{259}$.